Creo que te quiero
by Evasis
Summary: Teddy siempre verá a Victorie como una niña pequeña. Victorie odia que su amigo no vea que ha crecido. ¿Sabrán reconocer lo que sienten? Respuesta al reto: Bésame propuesto por Maromeh en el foro de Weird Sisters.


_Respuesta al reto: **Bésame** propuesto por **Maromeh** en el foro de Weird Sisters._

_Este fic contiene SPOILERS DH._

_Nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece. Escribo sin ánimo de lucro y por diversión._

* * *

**Creo que te quiero**.

Victorie Weasley siempre había sido una chica extrovertida. Era guapa, inteligente, simpática, y toda su familia no paraba de decirla lo maravillosa que era. Por esa razón, Victorie siempre había estado sobrada de autoestima. Había sido la primera nieta, tanto de sus abuelos Delacour, como de sus abuelos Weasley. En resumen: era la niña consentida de todos.

Creció rodeada de cariño y regalos, en la casa que sus padres tenían junto al mar. Los sábados, su padre la llevaba a casa de sus abuelos, y la abuelita Molly la hacía su deliciosa tarta de melaza. Muchas veces, pasaba la noche allí, donde su abuelito la enseñaba artilugios muggles y su abuelita la contaba cuentos sobre héroes magos, que años más tarde supo que eran su misma familia. Los domingos, toda la familia se reunía en la Madriguera. Los únicos que faltaban alguna vez, eran la tía Ginny y el tío Harry, y otras veces, llegaban con otro invitado que Victorie no consideraba bien recibido: Teddy Lupin.

Ese niño tan raro, con nombre de osito y el pelo multicolor, era muy tímido. Solía estarse sentado en la silla, serio y callado, siempre pegado al tío Harry, y casi nunca jugaba con ella. A Victorie no la gustaba porque cuando él llegaba, la atención de su familia se repartía entre los dos. Sus abuelos le besaban, sus tías le abrazaban, ¡e incluso más de una vez su papá le cargó en los hombros! Victorie no estaba acostumbrada a no ser el centro de atención, y se sentía molesta porque alguien le quitara protagonismo.

Cuando Victorie menos lo esperó, sus padres anunciaron emocionados que esperaban otro bebe. Toda la familia celebró con entusiasmo la buena nueva. Al parecer, los abuelos Weasley tendrían dos nietos más, pues el tío Percy y la tía Audrey también esperaban un niño.

Tan entusiasmados estaban con la idea, que ninguno vio cómo Victorie se escondió en el hueco de debajo de la escalera. La pequeña se abrazó las piernas y inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, de modo que sus rubios cabellos taparan las lágrimas que comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas. Se sentía muy triste. Ya no sería la pequeña, la única nieta, la niña de los ojos de sus padres. Ya nadie estaría pendiente de ella...

- ¿Estás llorando? –le preguntó una voz infantil-.

Alarmada, Victorie levantó la vista, y se encontró con un Teddy de siete años, que agarraba con orgullo una escoba en una mano, y un trozo de pastel de chocolate en la otra. Su rostro estaba completamente manchado del chocolate, y ese día su cabello era moreno y despeinado como el del tío Harry, y sus ojos dorados.

La niña escondió la cara entre sus piernas, y se limpió lo más discretamente que pudo. Después sorbió por la nariz, y levantó el mentón orgullosa.

- No estaba llorando –dijo-.

- Pues yo creo que sí –insistió Teddy mirándola extrañado-.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes? –inquirió ella molesta girando la cara para mirar los abrigos colgados del perchero-.

- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas tan mal? –preguntó Teddy con tono dolido-.

El niño bajó los hombros, y comenzó a alejarse, arrastrando tras de sí la escoba que su tío le había regalado.

- Lo siento Teddy... –murmuró Victorie con tristeza. No quería que la única persona que se había acordado de ella, ahora la dejara tirada-.

Teddy la miró por encima del hombro, y sonrió levemente. Victorie le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado, y el niño, torpemente, obedeció. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, mientras Teddy intentaba limpiarse la cara con las mangas de su túnica.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? –volvió a preguntar el niño mirándola con sus ojos dorados-.

Victorie, sin saber cómo empezar, le siguió mirando directamente a los ojos. El cabello de Teddy se volvió tan pelirrojo como el del tío Ron, y apartó la mirada incómodo. Victorie no pudo reprimir una risita.

- Tu pelo es genial –le dijo-.

- Ya... –contestó el niño mirando sus zapatillas-.

Tras unos segundos, el pelo se le volvió de un tono cobre, y se le rizó en la nuca. Victorie le miraba deseando poder hacer eso ella. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a hablar:

- Voy a tener un hermanito...

- ¿Y por eso llorabas? –preguntó Teddy incrédulo-.

Victorie asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, convencida de sus razones.

- Mis papás ya no me querrán, y la abuelita ya no me querrá contar cuentos. Ahora todos se marcharan con el bebe...

Teddy se encogió de hombros levemente.

- Cuando tú naciste, el tío Harry y la tía Ginny no me dejaron de querer. Y la tata Molly me sigue preparando tartas –afirmó orgulloso, recordando la rica porción que ya había degustado-.

- Pero es distinto. El tío Harry y la tía Ginny solo te tienen a ti. Cuando ellos tengan bebes, ya no te querrán, como mis papás a mi cuando nazca mi hermanito.

La mirada de Teddy se ensombreció, coloreando sus pupilas de negro. Después, agitó la cabeza negando sus pensamientos, y su pelo volvió a ser como el de su padrino, al igual que los ojos, de un verde esmeralda.

- No. Yo sé que ellos me van a querer siempre. Y tus papás a ti también. –afirmó-.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó Victorie insegura-.

- Claro. Y tú y yo cuidaremos de que a los primos no les pase nada malo. Así todos nos querrán más –aseguró muy convencido-.

- ¡Claro! Así nos querrán el doble ¿verdad? –exclamó la pequeña risueña-.

- Eso es –afirmó Teddy sonriendo-.

Contenta, Victorie le dio un beso en la mejilla a Teddy, siendo cariñosa por primera vez con él. El niño se sonrojó un poco, ante la inusitada reacción de la niña, y, sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus cabellos se volvieron rubios y sus ojos del mismo color azul que el de Victorie. Ella rió encantada, y después corrió a abrazarse a las piernas de su madre, dándola besos en la barriguita.

No pasó mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry y Ginny anunciaron que serían padres. Victorie observó curiosa la reacción de Teddy, pero el niño se veía completamente feliz. Harry y Ginny, seguramente temerosos de que Teddy pensara lo mismo que pensó Victorie, estaban más dedicados a él que de costumbre. Harry volvía antes del Ministerio para llevar a Teddy a casa a volar juntos, y Ginny, con ayuda de la abuelita, le hacía al niño los mejores postres. El niño siempre estaba pendiente de su tía Ginny, a quien se había auto impuesto la tarea de cuidarla, y, cumpliendo su promesa con Victorie, siempre la ayudaba a dar paseos a sus primos en los carritos.

Sin darse cuenta, Victorie ya no odiaba el momento en que aparecía Teddy, sino que su sonrisa se acentuaba al verle. Una tarde, cuando el pequeño James ya había nacido, Victorie dejó de empujar el carrito de su hermanita Dominique para mirar a Teddy, cuya atención estaba absorta en el pequeño bebe que dormía. Se acercó a él en silencio, y se puso a su lado para observar al niño. Este estaba durmiendo abrazado a un osito de peluche.

- Se lo he regalado yo –la dijo Teddy orgulloso de ver que a su primito le gustaba tanto el regalo-. La abuelita me acompañó al Callejón Diagon a buscarlo.

- Se ve que le gusta –respondió la niña con una sonrisa-. ¿Tiene nombre?

El niño se encogió de hombros y la miró extrañado. Sus ojos ese día eran azules, como los del tío Ron.

- Ya le pondrá él nombre cuando crezca...

- Pero para entonces es tarde –insistió Victorie. Después se quedó pensativa, y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo-. Podrías ponerle Teddy.

El niño la miró avergonzado, haciendo que su pelo se volviera pelirrojo, y pareciera un clon del tío Ron. Agitó la cabeza, molesto de no poder controlar aún sus poderes, y el cabello se volvió de color castaño oscuro.

- Teddy es mi nombre –dijo aún sonrojado-.

- Pero también vale para un osito –insistió Victorie-.

- No. Es solo mi nombre.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Victorie volvió a mirar al bebe.

- ¿Crees que os llevaréis bien cuando crezca? –le preguntó-.

- Claro –añadió Teddy convencido-. Seremos muy buenos amigos. Somos hijo y nieto de merodeador.

Victorie no sabía qué significada eso, pero Teddy parecía muy orgulloso de lo que decía. Se encogió de hombros sin preguntar más, y al ver que el niño volvía a quedarse absorto con el bebe, volvió corriendo a pedirle a tío Charlie que la dejara coger de nuevo a Dominique.

Pasaron más años, y llegó el día en que Teddy comenzó al colegio. Dominique, Molly, James, y el pequeño Fred, hijo de tío George y tía Angelina, aún eran muy pequeños para saber qué ocurría, pero Victorie estaba terriblemente celosa de no poder ir ella también. Se negó a darle al niño un beso de despedida, y Teddy se marchó a despedirse del tío Ron y la tía Hermione con los hombros caídos.

_- Victogie_, estoy muy disgustada –la riñó su madre cuando el niño se hubo alejado-. Teddy no tiene la culpa de _teneg_ la edad _paga_ _ig_ a _Hogwag._ _Dentgo_ de dos años, _podgás_ _ig_ tú también. _Pego_ _ahoga_ te _sugiego_ que vayas a _deseagle suegte_ y a _dagle_ un beso. No _queggás_ que se vaya pensando que le odias, ¿no?

La niña miró al suelo con el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesta, pero no con Teddy, y su mamá tenía razón en que no quería que se fuera pensando que le odiaba. Cuando vio al niño subir al vagón abrazando a su abuela, mientras el tío Harry subía su baúl, reaccionó. Echó a correr y se plantó delante de él muy seria.

- Tienes que escribir para contarme cómo es Hogwarts –le exigió-.

Teddy compuso una amplia sonrisa, y asintió, prometiéndola que la contaría todo lo que pasara, de modo que creyera que ella también estaba allí. Contenta, Victorie le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió corriendo a darle la mano a su padre. Cuando el tren arrancó, Teddy sacó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla de su compartimiento, y se despidió de todos agitando la mano. Su abuela, Andrómeda, caminó junto al tren hasta que este tomó más velocidad y no pudo seguirle. Harry y Ron gritaron una última cosa que hizo reír al niño, y su rostro se fue difuminando en la distancia.

Emocionada, Andrómeda se abrazó a Ginny, llorando lágrimas de tristeza y alegría a la vez. Victorie seguía mirando el horizonte, donde el expresso de Hogwarts ya no era más que un puntito.

Durante los dos días siguientes, la niña no paraba de pensar en todo lo que estaría conociendo su amigo. Lo único que habían llegado a saber, era que había caído en Gryffindor, pues el tío Harry había ido a contarlo emocionado, mientras el tío Ron y la tía Hermione estaban de visita. Los dos adultos acabaron comportándose como verdaderos críos, saltando y celebrándolo por toda la casa, mientras Dominique reía encantada desde su sillita, esparciendo la papilla por todas partes.

Al atardecer del tercer día, llegó una lechuza y se posó frente a Victorie mientras esta leía, con ayuda de su madre, un cuento en francés.

- ¡Es de Teddy mamá, seguro! –exclamó la chica emocionada-. ¡Déjame leerla ahora!

_- Victogie_, acaba tus _debeges_ antes, y te _dejagé_ _leegla_ –la dijo su madre con paciencia, quitándola la carta a la lechuza, y dándola a esta un trozo de pan-.

Resoplando y viendo cómo su madre se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo del delantal, la niña continuó leyendo en voz alta. Media hora después, cuando su madre consideró que su acento era el indicado, cerró el libro y la tendió la carta, que Victorie atrapó al vuelo.

_Querida Victorie:_

_¡Hogwarts es genial! A la entrada hay un vestíbulo inmenso, y ¡hay un comedor para que comamos todos juntos que también es enorme! Ahí nos hicieron la selección, ¡soy Gryffindor! ¡Igual que mi padre y todos los tíos! Aunque me habría dado igual ser de otra casa. Hufflepuff era la de mi madre, y tío Harry siempre dice que todos los Hufflepuffs que ha conocido eran admirables. La de Ravenclaw al parecer es de los listos. Seguro que con lo sabelotodo que eres, tú acabas ahí. Y me da igual de lo mal que hablen de Slytherin. Mi abuela fue allí y es la mejor bruja del mundo._

_La sala común es genial. Tiene muchas mesas y sillas, y unos sofás muy cómodos. Todo es de color rojo y dorado, y los mayores son todos muy simpáticos. La habitación es para cinco niños, y supongo que la de las niñas será parecida. Todos nos llevamos bien, aunque me he hecho amigo de dos: Pierce Jordan y Robert Madley. Son simpáticos, pero están un poco locos, sobre todo Pierce. Él dice que su padre fue amigo del tío George, pero no me lo creeré hasta que se lo pregunte a él. _

_Las clases son geniales, sobretodo la que se llama Encantamientos. Aún no hemos hecho casi nada, pero estoy deseando hacer volar objetos. Se lo vi hacer al profesor cuando entramos en clase, y ¡no veas cómo mola! Bueno, igual tú lo has visto en casa. Mi abuela lo tiene prohibido, porque al parecer mi madre tropezaba con los objetos cuando era pequeña._

_Te iba a escribir ayer, pero me pasé la tarde en el despacho de la directora McGonagall. No se lo digas a tío Harry, pero casi me castigan en mi primer día de colegio. El caso es que acabábamos de salir de clase, cuando Pierce dijo que había metido de contrabando unas bombas fétidas. Intenté convencerle de que no hiciera nada, pero se las tiró a un grupo de niñas de Slytherin que pasaban por allí. Lógicamente, Filch nos pilló y la profesora McGonagall nos echó una buena bronca. Al final acabé convenciéndola de que yo no había hecho nada y no me castigó. Eso sí, cuando salí del despacho, me dijo que era igual que mi padre. No tengo ni idea de a qué se refería..._

_En fin, no te quejarás, te he escrito una carta muy larga. Ahora tengo que irme, Robert dice que hay un chico de quinto que ha traído una acromántula, pero yo no me lo creo hasta que lo vea. _

_No seas vaga y escríbeme o no te vuelvo a escribir yo. Con cariño._

_Teddy._

Victorie se echó a reír por las aventuras que ya estaba viviendo Teddy. Le escribió la contestación esa misma tarde, haciéndole mil preguntas y queriendo saber más sobre esos amigos tan divertidos que se había echado.

Pasaron dos años más, y Teddy jamás dejó de escribir. Una vez a la semana llegaba puntualmente una carta para Victorie, y cuando venía de vacaciones, siempre iba algún día a El Refugio a explicarla en persona todos los detalles.

Llegó el día en que, por fin, Victorie iría a Hogwarts. Apenas durmió esa noche, y nada más hubo amanecido, estaba terminando de preparar su baúl emocionada. El primero en despedirse de ella fue su padre, quien no podía acompañarla a King Cross porque tenía un trabajo en Gringotts muy temprano. Después de que su madre la obligó a desayunar, escuchó la bocina de un coche y saltó de su silla como un resorte. En frente de la casa, aparcó un coche grande, del que salieron la tía Hermione con la prima Rose en brazos, la tía Ginny cargando a un dormido Albus, James, la señora Andrómeda y, por último, Teddy. El tío Ron y el tío Harry seguían dentro discutiendo sobre marchas o algo por el estilo.

- ¡Me voy a Hogwarts, me voy a Hogwarts! –chilló la niña emocionada-.

James la miró mal, pues este ere su caso en que no podría ir al colegio. Sus gritos despertaron a Albus que comenzó a llorar a pleno pulmón y Teddy comenzó a reír discretamente.

- Tampoco es nada del otro mundo –la dijo haciéndose el desinteresado-.

- ¡Pero si siempre estás diciendo lo guay que es! –exclamó la niña sin poder creerse lo que oía-.

Ante esto último, James se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y se apartó de Teddy para abrazarse a la pierna de su madre, quien le acarició levemente el cabello para después poner su atención en que Albus dejara de llorar.

- Que poco tacto tienes... –la susurró Teddy mirando al disgustado James-.

Victorie miró un momento a su primo, y después volvió a saltar como una loca.

No se paró quieta en todo el trayecto hasta la estación, y fue la primera en echar a correr cuando aparcaron. Su madre sufrió horrores para conseguir que se calmara un poco, pero cuando vio al tío Ron, al tío Harry y a James desaparecer tras la columna, se volvió a emocionar y quiso ser la siguiente. Sin embargo, su madre no la dejó ir sola, y la obligó a darla la mano mientras cruzaban al anden 9 ¾.

Si hubiera sido por ella, habría subido al tren de inmediato, pero antes tenía que despedirse uno a uno de todos. Les dio a todos un beso rápido. James se negó a despedirse, pues seguía mosqueado. Victorie sonrió al recordar su propia actitud, y le dio a su primo un beso en la mejilla sin el permiso de este. Rió al ver que el niño se restregaba la mejilla molesto, y se abrazó a su madre, quien intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas de emoción.

- ¡Oh, _Victogie_, _pógtate_ bien. Obedece todo lo que te digan los _pgofesoges_ e intenta _apgendeg_ mucho. ¡Y no te _pgeocupes_ de en qué casa quedes! Papá y yo estamos _oggullosos_.

Tras darla un último beso a su madre y a Dominique, fue hacia Teddy que hablaba con su abuela en voz baja y le arrastró de allí sin piedad. El niño se despidió torpemente de su abuela, y subió con ella al tren. Continuaron asomados a la ventanilla hasta que la estación se perdió de vista, y Victorie cogió su baúl con una mano y continuó agarrada a Teddy con la otra, al que volvió a arrastrar con garbo.

- Venga vamos.

- Interpreto esto como que no me libraré de ti ¿no? –bromeó Teddy agitando la mano que la niña mantenía firmemente sujeta. Victorie le miró mal ante la sola sugerencia de abandonarla, y Teddy rió divertido-. Es broma. Ven que te presento a mis amigos.

Caminaron buscando por compartimientos, hasta que dieron con uno ocupado por dos niños y tres niñas. Teddy abrió la puerta sonriendo.

- Hola a todos –saludó-. Perdón por el retraso. ¿Y este _overbooking_? –preguntó al ver el compartimiento tan concurrido-.

- Nos apetecía hablar –dijo un niño muy moreno de piel y pelo, y con los ojos marrón oscuro-. ¿Y esa niña?

- ¡Ah sí! –exclamó Teddy quien parecía haberse abstraído mirando a una de las niñas-. Chicos, os presento a Victorie. Es la sobrina de mi padrino. Victorie, estos son Pierce –señaló al chico que había hablado-. Robert –señaló al otro niño, que tenía el pelo rubio y las orejas de soplillo-. Cathy –en este caso señaló a un niña de gafas con su oscuro cabello recogido en una trenza-. Susan –era la niña a la que Teddy se había quedado mirando. Tenía el pelo castaño recogido en una pinza, y una sonrisa en los labios. Victorie no dejó de notar que era muy guapa-. Y Romy –dijo presentando a la última niña, que parecía distraída y solo la saludó con la cabeza-.

- Así que empiezas este año, ¿no Victorie? –preguntó Pierce haciéndoles sitio para sentarse-.

- Sí. Por fin. Y ¿todos vais a tercero? –preguntó curiosa-.

El resto del trayecto se pasó haciéndoles todo tipo de preguntas. Todos fueron muy simpáticos con ella, y Victorie estaba encantada. Cuando salieron del tren, Teddy la dijo que ellos irían en carruajes mientras que ella, por ser de primer curso, debía ir en botes.

Victorie jamás olvidaría ese viaje. Atravesaron el lago a oscuras, mientras el imponente castillo se acercaba cada vez más. Tan grande y maravilloso como su padre, sus tíos y el mismo Teddy la habían hablado, brillaba con luz propia bajo el cielo estrellado. En el bote, junto a ella, había dos niños y una niña que, como ella, miraban el castillo boquiabiertos.

Una vez dentro de Hogwarts, los condujeron al Gran Comedor, tan grande como Teddy la había contado en su primera carta. Le distinguió en la mesa de Gryffindor, con Robert a un lado y Susan a otro. Los tres la saludaron agitando las manos y haciéndola el símbolo de la victoria para que estuviera tranquila. Uno a uno todos los niños fueron seleccionados para una casa. De los tres niños que la acompañaron en el bote, solo uno fue a parar a Gryffindor. En último lugar, gracias al detalle de apellidarse Weasley, le tocó el turno a Victorie. Se sentó en el taburete temblando, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a todo el salón pendiente de ella, hasta que el sombrero la tapó la vista.

- ¡Merlín! ¿Otro Weasley? –susurró a vocecita en su oído-. ¡Esta familia no para! Esta muy claro cuál es tu lugar... ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Emocionada, y algo mareada Victorie se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones mientras el profesor Longbottom guardaba el sombrero seleccionador. Rápidamente, Teddy la hizo un sitio entre Robert y él, y Victorie comenzó oficialmente sus estudios en Hogwarts.

El primer año pasó volando. Victorie hizo muchos amigos, las materias se la daban bastante bien, e incluso podía volar con la escoba de Teddy, bajo la envidiosa mirada de sus amigos, que, por ser de primero, no habían podido llevar su escoba.

Volvió a casa con todo aprobado y con un montón de promesas de que la escribirían. Sus padres estaban encantados, y todos escuchaban las historias que ahora contaban ella y Teddy conjuntamente.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Victorie ya estaba en su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Teddy ya estaba en sexto y había pasado los TIMOS con muy buenas calificaciones. En especial había sacado un Extraordinario en Encantamientos, aunque ya no se limitaba a hacer volar objetos. Absolutamente nada había cambiado. Cuando no estaba con sus amigos, que se multiplicaban cada año, corría a pasar un rato con Teddy y su grupo de amigos. Todos la recibían con los brazos abiertos, y compartían con ella algún cuchicheo de alumnos de su edad o la enseñaban los motes que habían puesto a los profesores. La chica no podía sentirse más adaptada.

Un día, a mediados de curso, tocaba salida a Hogsmeade y, emocionada, Victorie corrió hacia la habitación de Teddy para proponerle ir más tarde a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla. En primer año se tiró medio curso en esa habitación, por lo que era una visitante asidua. Entró y se encontró a Robert y otro de los compañeros de la habitación recogiendo las cosas para marcharse. Estos la saludaron cuando pasaron a su lado, y la dijeron que Teddy aún no se había arreglado.

- ¡Pero si es la chica más guapa de cuarto curso! –exclamó Pierce saltando de su cama y sonriéndola-.

- ¡Hola Pierce! –exclamó ella contenta-. ¿Dónde está Teddy?

- En el baño. Lleva ahí media hora. Querrá sacarse brillo –añadió haciéndola reír-. Pero si tarda cinco minuto más me iré sin él –añadió en voz alta para que el susodicho le oyera-.

- ¡Ya estoy! –dijo Teddy saliendo del baño mientras se peinaba el pelo. Victorie recordó en ese momento, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer alguna de sus transformaciones. Siempre llevaba el pelo de color ocre, como veía en las fotos de su padre, y los ojos siempre los mantenía del mismo verde que el tío Harry. Echó de menos esos cambios inesperados, y ya inusuales en un Teddy cada vez más serio-. ¡Victorie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a proponerte que luego vayamos a las Tres Escobas –le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, desde que el año anterior ella pudo ir, siempre habían ido más o menos tiempo-.

- Oh... –suspiró Teddy mirándola con comprensión-. Victorie, no creo que hoy pueda ir. Veras, hemos quedado... –añadió mirando con complicidad a Pierce-.

- ¿Y no puedo apuntarme solo un rato? –preguntó ella extrañada. Nunca había importado que ella se uniera, y era extraño que no lo hubiera propuesto ya-.

- No, hoy no –dijo Teddy un poco cohibido-.

- Pero... –comenzó a protestar Pierce-.

- Me lo prometiste –le interrumpió Teddy mirándole seriamente-.

Los dos miraron a Victorie, y luego compartieron otra mirada de complicidad. Después Pierce asintió con la cabeza, y le dedicó una triste sonrisa a la chica.

- Quizás la próxima vez, ¿vale? –prometió Teddy poniendo una mano en su hombro-.

Victorie no comprendía. Se marchó a Hogsmeade con sus amigas, sin entender qué era lo aquello que irían a hacer ellos dos, y en lo que ella no podría estar. Sus amigas la intentaron alegrar el día, y al final consiguieron que no pensara más en el plantón de Teddy.

A media tarde, cuando ya se acercaba la hora de volver a los carruajes, vio de lejos a Teddy. Iba a gritarle para saludarle, cuando se dio cuenta de que iba de la mano de una chica. Cuando esta se giró, vio que era Susan, la chica que le gustaba a Teddy desde siempre. Extrañada, Victorie vio que no se soltaban las manos mientras hablaban, y más atrás, observó a Pierce acompañado de Romy, una de las amigas de Susan. Entonces comprendió: lo que Pierce le había prometido a Teddy es que iría a una cita doble con él. Por eso ella sobraba, y por eso ahora iba agarrado a Susan de modo que parecían pegados. No la gustó esa imagen, ni el modo en que Susan sonreía a Teddy. Algo en su interior la hizo creer que a partir de entonces, las cosas ya no serían como siempre.

El resto del curso, Victorie casi no pudo ver a Teddy sin que este no estuviese acompañado de Susan. Se habían hecho inseparables, y Victorie cada vez estaba más que harta de esa situación. Ya no podía hablar con Teddy, ya nunca la prestaba atención, y siempre que le buscaba, tenía que encontrarse con la estúpida sonrisa de Susan, quien cada vez la caía peor.

La había caído bien todo ese tiempo. Era guapa, simpática e inteligente, y siempre se había portado bien con ella. Pero entonces, Victorie comprendió que no era más que una chica tonta de sonrisa falsa que la había robado a su amigo y le había vuelto un imbécil dependiente. Y la chica no podía perdonarla eso, por mucho que sonriera.

Ese verano fue uno de los más aburridos que ella recordaba. Teddy casi ya no se pasaba ningún día ni por el Refugio ni por la Madriguera, y la tocaba a ella sola hacer de niñera de los pequeños, que con los años se habían multiplicado y se había hecho más ruidosos. Dominique y Molly intentaban ayudarla un poco, pero tenían menos capacidad de mando que una mesa. James ese año estaba más insoportable que nunca, pues en septiembre empezaría a Hogwarts, y, como el verano se le hacía muy largo, intentaba molestar a Albus lo más posible para divertirse. Fred solía acompañar su primo en sus bromas, y eran el principal dolor de cabeza de Victorie. Louis, su hermano más pequeño, se había vuelto un terremoto auténtico, y, aunque aún era pequeño, había heredado el gusto de su tío Charlie por las criaturas grandes y peligrosas. Lucy, la hija pequeña de tío Percy y tía Audrey, era sumamente tranquila, y seguía a su hermana Molly allá donde iba, por lo que suponía un respiro para su prima mayor. Rose era también muy tranquila, y tenía el mismo porte que la tía Hermione, pero siempre acababa por gritarles a James y Fred que dejaran en paz a Albus, y se armaba el follón. Todo por no hablar de los dos pequeños: Hugo y Lily, que apenas sabían andar pero que la hacían sudar tinta.

Con el rubio flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor, Victorie se recogió el largo cabello en un moño y siguió en su intento de sacar a Louis de debajo del sofá. Detrás de ella, los gritos de Rose la indicaron que llegaría la tormenta, encarnizada en James quien comenzó a tirar del pelo a la niña por regañarle. Dominique corrió a separarles, pero Fred comenzó a discutir con ella que siempre se ponía de parte de Rose. Lily y Hugo habían comenzado a gritar que querían jugo, mientras Molly intentaba darles el zumo con Lucy pegada, literalmente, a sus piernas. Tirando de los pies de su hermano pequeño, Victorie también escuchó las risas despreocupadas de los adultos, que cenaban afuera. ¿En qué momento se prestó ella a la locura de cuidar de los niños los sábados para que los adultos pudieran descansar? Ah sí. Fue idea de Teddy, y ella había asentido emocionada. Pero entonces, Teddy estaba allí, y no como ahora, que estaría seguramente con Susan en el callejón Diagon, o algún lugar así.

Pocas semanas antes, Teddy comentó en una de las pocas comidas familiares a las que había ido, que tenía novia. Era para ver la reacción de todos. Si llega a decir que le habían elegido para Ministro de Magia no habrían montado mayor escándalo. Todos los tíos celebrándolo y golpeándole la espalda afablemente, mientras las tías decían que no era de extrañar con lo guapo que era. Nadie más que su madre escuchó a Victorie decir que Susan no era más que una chica falsa con una sonrisa estúpida. Fleur miró a su hija con una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva, y se acercó para susurrarla, de modo que la conversación quedara entre ellas:

- Te entiendo _Victogie_. _Ega_ de _suponeg_ que esto _ocuggiega, tagde_ o _tempgano_. Solo puedo _decigte_ que intentes _llevaglo_ lo _mejog_ posible.

O sea, que su madre había calado a Susan también. ¡Un momento, ella no la conocía! ¿Cómo la podía entender entonces? Agitó la cabeza, pensando que a veces los adultos decían cosas muy incoherentes.

Pasó el verano, y Teddy no había aparecido más que dos veces. Al menos, Victorie no estaba sola en el proceso de sentirse ofendida por ello, pues James no dejó pasar la oportunidad de regañar al chico porque no le hubiera ayudado a preparar todo lo necesario para Hogwarts. Victorie no dijo nada, pensando que quizás, su amigo se diera cuenta solo del desplante que había sufrido. Sin embargo, Teddy cogió a James por los hombros y le instó a enseñarle su varita nueva y la túnica de Hogwarts que se había comprado esa mañana. Solo se fijó en Victorie para saludarla con una sonrisa mientras era arrastrado por el niño hacia la planta superior de la casa.

Enojada y dolida, la chica se decidió a ignorar a su amigo del mismo modo que él la había ignorado. El uno de septiembre, premeditadamente, Victorie saludó a todos menos a Teddy. Pudo ver de reojo cómo se extrañó el chico de su reacción, y subió al tren orgullosa y ufana. Mientras iba por el pasillo tirando de su baúl, una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

- ¿Me engañan mis ojos o la chica más guapa de cuarto curso ha pasado a ser la belleza de todo Hogwarts?

- ¡Hola Pierce! –exclamó riéndose. Era agradable ver que había hábitos que no cambiaban-. Tú siempre igual.

- No, no. Lo decía en serio. No sé qué te habrán dado de comer este verano, pero estás más guapa que nunca –la dijo con una sonrisa cómplice, guiñándola un ojo-. ¿Te ayudo con el baúl?

- No te preocupes, estoy buscando a mis amigas. No te molestes.

- ¿Desde cuándo estar contigo es una molestia para mi? –preguntó haciéndose el ofendido-. Además, así me ahorro de presenciar el "Reencuentro" –dijo como si se tratase de un anuncio. Victorie comprendió que se refería a Teddy y Susan, y rodó los ojos-. Te aseguro que es el momento que menos quiero presenciar en todo el curso.

- Pues entonces ven conmigo –le invitó la chica-. Te aseguro que conmigo no presenciarás ese tipo de reencuentros.

- ¡Oh, pero puedes besarte con tus amigas! Yo estaré encantado de mirar –se burló el chico ganándose un pellizco en el brazo-.

Pero Pierce solo estuvo un rato con ella y sus amigas. El resto del viaje lo pasaron hablando de las vacaciones, y haciendo visitas a otros compartimientos para hablar con más amigos de su curso.

Ese año eran los TIMOS, y Victorie estaba nerviosa a la vez que emocionada. Ya comenzaba a sentirse mayor, en todos los sentidos. No solo porque en casa ya tenían confianza en ella para muchas cosas, sino porque ahora los profesores la miraban como esperando siempre algo de ella, sin intención de ayudarla en nada, y paradójicamente, eso la encantaba. Era sentirse responsable de sí misma, y eso la hacía sentirse adulta. Además, atraía muchas miradas de parte de los chicos. No era tonta. Sabía que era guapa y que tenía buen cuerpo. Era muy parecida a su madre, y ella tenía claro que su madre era fabulosa, por lo que ella también lo era.

Algunas miradas se volvieron insistentes, y muchas se transformaron en invitaciones para salir. Por el momento, nadie que la interesara la había invitado, por lo que las había declinado todas. El que más la divertía, era el amigo de Teddy, Pierce, quien cada vez que se cruzaban la lanzaba un piropo y se insinuaba. Era alguien que siempre la había caído bien, y Victorie se reía mucho con esas proposiciones.

Un día, la detuvo a pocos pasos del aula de Transformaciones.

- ¿Qué tal va todo, preciosa? –la preguntó-.

- Bien. Ya sabes, sin novedades. Apenas hemos empezado, así que no hay mucho agobio por ahora –le respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal los EXTASIS?

- Para volverse loco –contestó Pierce riéndose-. Pero aún tengo tiempo para hacer de profesor particular, ¿eh? –añadió guiñándola un ojo, sugerente, pero divertido-.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. En serio –le dijo riéndose-.

- ¿Ah sí? Oye, ¿y porque no empezamos con la primera clase en la primera salida a Hogsmeade?

Victorie se quedó un poco extrañada, sin saber si esa proposición era en broma o en serio. Pierce mantenía esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro, pero parecía esperar una respuesta de ella. Por primera vez desde que comenzó a recibir invitaciones, Victorie sonrió contenta, y aceptó.

Con ese plan, los días pasaron, y llegó la tarde en que se harían las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch. Por tradición, Victorie siempre iba con sus amigos a presenciarla. Hacían porras sobre quién sería el elegido, y solían abuchear a los rechazados. Tonto y cruel, pero así era la diversión a los quince años. Estaba sentada en la grada, riéndose con su grupo, cuando vio en el campo a un terremoto saltar, que ella conocía muy bien. Preocupada porque quisiera presentarse a las pruebas y no le dejaran, dejó sus cosas y bajó corriendo las gradas.

- ¡James! –le llamó cuando estuvo cerca de su primo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Victorie! ¡Teddy se va a presentar! ¡Se va a presentar! –exclamó el niño emocionado-.

Extrañada, miró hacia donde el niño señalaba y vio a Teddy esperar en la cola de las aspirantes a guardián. Junto a él, estaban Susan, Cathy y Romy. Sin acordarse de su promesa de ignorarle, se acercó curiosa a saludarle. Los cuatro la saludaron sonrientes, y James también se acercó a seguir celebrando el éxito por adelantado.

- ¿Te presentas? –preguntó la chica extrañada. En todos los años de Hogwarts, ella se había incitado a presentarse, y Teddy siempre se había negado completamente avergonzado-.

Él asintió un poco azorada, pero con una sonrisa segura.

- Por ser el último año pensé que podría intentarlo.

- Al final le conseguí convencer –dijo Susan orgullosa. Victorie sintió una punzada de celos. Ningún año la había hecho caso a ella, y a Susan la había escuchado a la primera-.

- Sí, y yo también lo propuse –añadió James muy ufano-.

- ¿Que lo propusiste? –preguntó Teddy sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Después se volvió hacia Victorie para explicarla-. No me ha dejado en paz. Hasta se colaba en la habitación para despertarme a gritos que me presentara.

- Pero dio resultado –dijo el niño orgulloso-.

Victorie no pudo evitar reír. Seguramente, al no poder presentarse él mismo (James había entrado en cólera ese verano al descubrir que los de primer curso lo tenían prohibido), se habría empeñado en que Teddy demostrara su capacidad.

- Lo justo es dejar que la gente vea lo bien que vuela alguien que ha aprendido de la mismísima Ginny Potter –exclamó el niño orgulloso, confirmando la teoría de su prima-.

Hicieron las pruebas, y completamente sonrojado, Teddy sobrevoló el campo y fue hasta los aros, dispuesto a hacer una buena jugada. Paró cuatro de cinco goles, pero pese al fallo, fue el que mejor lo hizo.

Victorie dejó de lado su orgullo para celebrar con el resto del grupo la victoria de Teddy. Puede que ya no estuvieran tan unidos como antes, pero ella se alegraba mucho por Teddy.

Llegó el día de la salida a Hogsmeade, y Victorie quedó con Pierce en la sala común. Cuando bajó, su amigo ya la estaba esperando, hablando con Teddy y Robert. Mientras se acercaban les oyó conversar.

- Yo lo que tengo ganas de saber, es quien es la misteriosa cita de Pierce –exclamaba Robert riéndose-.

- Sí –confirmó Teddy-. ¿Quién es la victima?

- Pues yo –exclamó Victorie riéndose detrás de Teddy-.

Vio que Pierce tuvo que reprimir una carcajada ante la cara que se le quedó a Teddy cuando la oyó a ella. Poco a poco, se giró a mirarla, como si temiera confirmar su identidad. Ella sonrió genuinamente, y se colgó del brazo que Pierce, chistosamente, la había tendido.

- Será una broma, ¿no? –preguntó Teddy mortalmente serio-.

- No, ¿por qué? –preguntó ella sin entender-.

Sin embargo, Teddy no la contestó, y siguió mirando a Pierce de una forma que Victorie no comprendió. El chico, incómodo, carraspeó.

- Bueno, solo vamos a dar una vuelta y a tomar algo –dijo como excusándose-.

- ¿Pretendes que me crea eso? –preguntó Teddy con la voz grave-.

- Si no te lo crees es tu problema, Teddy –le respondió la chica algo molesta-. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

Tiró del brazo de Pierce, pero Teddy se movió rápidamente y cogió del otro brazo a su amigo. Victorie se soltó, mirándoles extrañada, mientras Robert le decía a Teddy que soltara al chico.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? –encaró Teddy al chico enfadado-. ¡Puedes hacer lo que te salga de las narices, pero con ella no!

- Teddy tío... –intentó excusarse el chico-.

- Si piensas que te voy a dejar, estás muy equivocado –le interrumpió. Después miró a Victorie, quien se había quedado pegada al suelo-. Y tú. Haz el favor de subir y ponerte algo más discreto.

- ¡Pero de que vas! –exclamó Victorie violenta. Ella iba de lo más normal. De hecho, Susan, quien bajaba por las escaleras en ese momento, iba con un estilo muy parecido al de ella-. ¡Yo puedo ir como quiera!

Sin embargo, Teddy había vuelto a mirar a Pierce y ya no la escuchaba.

- No sé qué demonios pasa –exclamó el otro chico confundido-. ¿Dónde está lo malo?

- ¡¿No ves que es una cría?! –gritó Teddy perdiendo los nervios y, por primera vez en varios años, su pelo se volvió pelirrojo-.

Victorie se quedó en blanco unos segundos. ¡¿Cría?! Sintió la ira irradiando en su interior, escociéndola en la garganta, llameándole los ojos. Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de Teddy, estaba segura de que sus ojos serían rojos como el fuego.

- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! –exclamó furiosa, e hizo caso omiso de Pierce y Susan que intentaban poner paz-. ¡Yo no soy ninguna niña! ¡Ya tengo quince años y puedo hacer lo que quiera, e ir vestida como quiera! ¡Y un niñato que ni siquiera es de mi familia no tiene por qué decirme nada!

Cogió del brazo a Pierce y le arrastró hacia la puerta. Por el camino, pudo ver cómo su primo James la miraba enfadado, seguramente por su última frase. Pero a ella la daba igual. Se sentía humillada y dolida por ese trato. ¿Cría? ¡Era inadmisible!

El resto del día lo pasó junto a su amigo, quien intentó comportarse tranquilamente, aunque se le notaba incómodo por haber discutido con Teddy. Victorie estuvo más silenciosa de lo habitual, sumida en sus pensamientos. El problema no era que toda la sala común se hubiera quedado mirándolos. Ella disfrutaba con la atención, y si era negativa la traía sin cuidado. Era esa palabra: cría. Y que fuera Teddy quien lo creyera así. No sabría decir por qué la afectaba tanto que su amigo la considerara una cría, pero la molestaba mucho más que si se lo hubiera dicho cualquier otro.

A media tarde, estaban tomando algo en las Tres Escobas cuando apareció el mismo Teddy arrastrando a Susan de la mano.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis? –preguntó afablemente como si no hubieran discutido-. ¿Nos podemos unir? Vale.

Y se autoinvitó junto a Susan sin dar tiempo a que la pareja contestara. Se aseguró bien de poner su silla entre Pierce y Victorie, y Susan les dirigió una mirada de disculpa resoplando. Era evidente que Teddy no se había quedado tranquilo hasta que les había visto. Hablaba muy rápido, y más que lo habitual. Susan respondía con monosílabos, Pierce intentaba comportarse con naturalidad, y Victorie, con el ceño fruncido, se negó a dirigirle la palabra. Cuando llegó la hora que salían los primeros carruajes, se levantó y salió del local sin despedirse de ninguno de los tres. Ninguno hizo nada por seguirla.

El resto del curso, Victorie se mantuvo alejada del grupo, y apenas hablaba con alguno de ellos unas escasas palabras. No volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Teddy, pese a que notaba su presencia de vez en cuando, como si esperara que ella le hablara.

Con mal humor, tampoco aceptó ninguna de las citas que la propusieron. Pasó mucho más tiempo con su hermana Dominique y su prima Molly, quien había caído en Ravenclaw. La niña, pese a que aún era muy pequeña para su nivel, estaba entusiasmada de ayudar a su prima con sus TIMOS. Victorie no dudaba de que cuando llegara el momento, su prima sería la que mejor nota sacara de su curso. Dominique solía seguirlas mucho, pero no aguantaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca. Al final, decidía marcharse con sus amigas a la torre Gryffindor.

Enfrascada en sus estudios, Victorie pudo dejar de lado su mal humor hacia Teddy, aunque el agobio hacía que lo pagara con quien menos lo merecía. Molly solía ser víctima de la mayoría de sus pérdidas de nervios, pero la niña en cuanto veía un libro lo aguantaba estoicamente. James era otro asunto. Había tomado muy seriamente la palabra de Teddy, y se convirtió en protector de la virtud de su prima, para rabia de esta. Compañero con el que hablaba, aparecía al día siguiente víctima de alguna broma de ese pequeño monstruito. Lo que más la enfadaba, es que Teddy, como premio anual debía reñirle, y más de una vez le vio felicitarle por sus hazañas.

Acabó el curso, y Gryffindor ganó la copa de quidditch por los pelos. Fue el resultado más ajustado de los últimos años, una victoria por solo treinta puntos. Teddy paró el último gol con la cara, literalmente. Celebró con el resto del equipo la victoria, con el rostro manchado de sangre y la nariz rota por tres sitios. Pero eso a Victorie no la preocupó ni un poco. Bueno, quizá sí, pero no fue a la enfermería por muchas ganas que tuviese de saber. La extrañó que tampoco James fuera, pero el niño estaba muy preocupado gritando encima de la mesa que habían ganado gracias a su colega Teddy.

Volvió a casa contando los días para que llegaran sus notas de TIMOS. Todas las mañanas, se levantaba corriendo a mirar por la ventana, pero las lechuzas nunca aparecían.

Un mes después, cuando ya había dejado de mirar compulsivamente, una lechuza entró por la ventana y se posó justo enfrente de su plato de huevos revueltos. Victorie se quedó mirando al ave con los ojos desorbitados, y fue su padre quien recogió la carta. Cuando se la tendió a ella, la chica comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- Ábrela tú, papá. Yo no quiero verlo –dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos-.

Los segundos que tardó su padre en rasgar el sobre y sacar el pergamino, se la hicieron eternos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agudizó el oído, escuchando a Dominique contener la respiración y a Louis gritar: "¡Déjame a mi, déjame mirarlo!". De repente, un grito de júbilo inundó la habitación, y sintió como los fuertes brazos de su padre la abrazaban.

- ¡Seis TIMOS! –gritaba Bill encantado-. ¡Mi niña ha sacado seis TIMOS! ¡Fleur!

Su madre acudió veloz desde su habitación, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recibir la noticia. Victorie aún no podía reaccionar, y acabó abrazada en grupo a los cuatro miembros de su familia. Había conseguido una pequeña victoria. La primera de muchas.

Ese verano, fue un poco más relajado que el anterior. Como premio, sus padres la regalaron un viaje a donde ella quisiera. Quiso irse con su tía Gabrielle a ver la ciudad de Atenas. Una semana después, volvió más morena que nunca, y con un montón de ropa nueva que su tía la había regalado. Ese mismo día, sus padres la pidieron que ese sábado les hiciera el favor de siempre: cuidar a los niños.

- No te _pgeocupes_. Esta vez _estagá_ Teddy paga _ayudagte_ –la dijo su madre con una sonrisa-.

Victorie no estaba tan segura de que eso fuera una buena idea. El sábado llegó, y con él, el dolor de cabeza de la chica. Después de que ella y Dominique le intentaron hacer prometer a Louis que se portaría bien, y que el niño las ignorara, entraron a la Madriguera, donde los abuelos les recibieron con besos y abrazos. El abuelo Arthur iba en silla de ruedas, pues hacía poco que se había recuperado de un _Escrofungulus_. Después, los tres se marcharon a la sala, donde cenaban ellos, a diferencia de los adultos que lo hacían en la calle.

Molly corrió a saludarlas a ella y a Dominique, mientras que Louis se tiraba encima de Fred sin ningún remordimiento. Albus y Hugo jugaban a los gobstones, mientras que James hablaba animadamente con Teddy, que estaba despatarrado en un sillón. Teddy la miró, pero Victorie apartó la mirada.

- ¿Dónde están Rose y Lily? –preguntó a nadie en particular-.

- ¡Es verdad! –exclamó Dominique emocionada-. ¡Tú aún no conoces a Roxanne! ¡Seguro que están con ella!

Roxanne era la hija pequeña del tío George y la tía Angelina, que había nacido cuando ella estaba de viaje. Salieron corriendo a la calle, donde Rose y Lily estaban cerca de Angelina, quien tenía un pequeño bultito en los brazos. Rose se ponía de puntillas para mirar por detrás del hombro, y Lily estaba alzada por su padre, pues aún no podía ver nada.

Después de un rato, Victorie se ofreció para cuidar de la niña y permitir que su tía cenase. Entró dentro, y comenzó a acunarla para que durmiera. No costó mucho, pues la niña acababa de cenar y sus ojitos se cerraban solos. Cuando cayó dormida, Victorie bajó con cuidado de la habitación donde había ido a dormirla, y la colocó en un pequeño serón que había en el porche, cuidándose de poner un hechizo que repeliese de insectos. Así los gritos de los niños no la despertarían, y estaría cerca de su madre por si despertaba.

Sonrió mirando su varita. Era una suerte que el lugar estuviera repleto de adultos. Así ellos, sobre todo Teddy y ella que estaban más avanzados, podían hacer algún que otro hechizo sin que nadie se percatara.

- Te perdiste el nacimiento. Era para ver a George ese día –dijo una voz a sus espaldas, mientras ella seguía inclinada mirando el bebe-.

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. Su cuello se tensó, y se giró para encarar a Teddy, que se había sentado en una de las destartaladas sillas del porche.

- Ya... bueno, ya he visto muchos nacimientos de esta familia. No importa que me haya perdido uno –respondió sin querer darle conversación-.

Se apresuró a entrar dentro, huyendo de cualquier oportunidad de dejar que Teddy la abordase. Ella aún seguía enfadada por ese "cría", y quería que le quedara muy claro. Sin embargo, el chico la cortó el paso mirándola seriamente.

- Vic, siento lo que pasó. No quería insultarte ese día, solo lo dije porque...

- Sé muy bien por qué lo dijiste, Teddy –le interrumpió ella-. Te parece que solo soy una niña, y que hay que protegerme. Pues gracias, pero no. Sé lo que me hago. Y no me llames "Vic". Es un diminutivo feísimo.

- ¿Vicky, entonces? –bromeó él, consiguiendo solo una mirada dura de parte de la chica-. Vale, lo siento –añadió cuando Victorie intentó apartarlo para pasar-. De verdad que no quise ofenderte ese día. Es que conozco muy bien a Pierce y nunca ha salido con ninguna chica con intenciones honestas...

La risa de la chica lo calló.

- ¿En qué año estás, Teddy? Nadie va a una cita con intenciones honestas. ¿Acaso tú fuiste a tu primera cita con Susan con intenciones honestas?

El muchacho se sonrojó, y Victorie volvió a reír. Después, su curiosidad la pudo.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás hoy con ella? El año pasado no viniste ningún día...

- Bueno, lo hemos dejado. De hecho, fue antes de los exámenes, pero como no me hablabas, no te enteraste.

- Ah... –la verdad es que se había quedado cortada. Quería cerrarle la boca echándole en cara, indirectamente, que el año anterior la había dejado tirada, pero no se esperaba esa respuesta. Sin saber por qué, algo dentro de ella comenzó a bailar de alegría-. Una pena. Era simpática.

- Sí, pero no era para mi –comentó Teddy pensativo-.

Victorie se le quedó mirando unos segundos, buscando en su rostro alguna pizca de dolor. Al no encontrarlo, se encogió de hombros y le adelantó para entrar a la sala con los niños.

- ¿Es que no vas a perdonarme nunca? –la preguntó Teddy mirándola algo enfadado-. ¡Merlín! ¡Tienes el orgullo más grande que ha pisado Inglaterra! Tampoco fue tan grave lo que dije, y ya me he arrepentido bastante.

- ¿Qué no tan grave? ¡¿Qué no fue tan grave?! ¡Me llamaste cría delante de todo el mundo! ¡Cuestionaste que tuviera edad suficiente para salir con nadie! ¡Me pusiste en ridículo!

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensa la gente? ¡El caso es siempre ser el centro de atención! ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¡Te importó un rábano que lo oyera todo el mundo, lo que te dolió en el orgullo es que te llamara cría! ¡Pero eso es lo que eres, eso demuestras con esa actitud! ¡No eres más que una niña mimada!

- ¡No soy ninguna niña mimada, imbécil! –grito Victorie furiosa-.

- ¡Ah, claro que no! ¡A la señorita la regalaron un viaje por superar los TIMOS, eso lo hacen con todos! –exclamó Teddy irónico-.

- ¡Pues el año anterior bien que me dejaste sola con los niños para darte la gran vida con la estúpida de tu novia! ¡¿Quién es el niño mimado ahora?!

- ¡Ja! –exclamó Teddy mirándola con burla-. ¡Y otra vez el orgullo! ¡No te importaba quedarte sola con los niños, sino que le prestara más atención a otra persona que a ti! ¡No soportas estar en segundo plano!

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero tu atención? ¡Ni que fuera interesante aguantar a un aburrido y serio niñato que babea todo lo que dice su padr...!

Los labios de Teddy no la dejaron terminar la frase. La había cogido de la cintura, la había acercado a sí con fuerza, y la había besado con fiereza. Victorie se quedó de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar mientras los labios de Teddy se movían exigentes sobre los suyos. Tras un momento de torpeza, y ajena a todo, le echó las manos al cuello y le acercó más, sin importarla quedarse sin aire.

Todo carecía de lógica, pero Victorie no quería buscársela en ese momento. Era su primer beso, y era tan diferente a como imaginó alguna vez. Húmedo, caliente, posesivo... algo así podía convertirse en una droga para alguien como ella.

Un llanto la sacó de la aureola en que estaba metida, y al cabo de unos segundos de confusión, lo reconoció como el de la pequeña Roxanne. Había despertado. Se apartó bruscamente de Teddy, quien parecía tan confuso como ella, y le propinó un bofetón. Estaba segura que solo había pretendido burlarse de ella. Quizá no querría haber llegado tan lejos, pero eso solo había sido para humillarla, y no había nada que enfadara más a Victorie, que el que alguien tocara su orgullo.

Después de golpearle, salió corriendo hacia el bebe, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Rose salió corriendo de la casa al oír a la niña, y Victorie agradeció que no hubiera salido un minuto antes. Teddy seguía ahí cerca, con la mano en la mejilla, el pelo de un azul eléctrico, y la mirada aún puesta en el lugar donde Victorie había estado. Esta le evitó la mirada, y se apresuró a llevar a la niña a la tía Angelina.

Esa noche ambos se evitaron a toda costa, y no volvieron a hablar en todo el verano. El día que marcharon a Hogwarts, Victorie no pudo dejar de notar la ausencia de Teddy. Este sería su primer año sin él en el colegio, y, pese a que no habían vuelto a hablarse, sabía que le echaría terriblemente de menos.

Dispuesta a tener un sexto año maravilloso, Victorie no se permitió pensar mucho en Teddy y ese beso en casa de los abuelos Weasley. Sin embargo, cuando por las noches estaba en su cama, no podía evitar que sus pensamientos divagaran hacia él, y se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos, recordando el sabor y la textura de sus labios.

Ese año decidió no ir a casa por Navidad, por mucho que eso disgustara a Dominique y a su madre, quien la escribió suplicándola. No quería correr el riesgo de ver a Teddy, pese a que él solía pasar las fiestas con su abuela. Era muy usual que apareciera la mañana de año nuevo a felicitar las fiestas, y Victorie se quería ahorrar ese incómodo momento.

El día de Navidad, recibió varias lechuzas, pero solo una de ellas aceleró el ritmo de sus latidos. Miró a la lechuza de color marrón claro con manchas negras en las patas. Era la de Teddy. Estaba segura. Pero, ¿por qué la había escrito?

Caminó con el sobre en la mano por toda la sala común, hasta que su amiga Claire la gritó que abriera la carta de una vez. Casi con miedo, como si dentro hubiera una maldición imperdonable lista para saltar sobre ella, Victorie rasgó el papel, y con el mismo cuidado desdobló el pergamino.

_Querida Victorie:_

_Supongo que te preguntarás por qué te escribo. Podría decir que es una felicitación de Navidad, pero llevo tiempo pensando en qué podría escribirte. Quería decirte que siento mucho lo que ocurrió en verano. Lo sé, últimamente no hago más que disculparme, pero es que parece que no sepa más que meter la pata. Supongo que pensaste que lo hice para fastidiarte, o al menos eso deducí de tu derechazo, (por cierto, ¡buen golpe!). Solo quería que supieras que no lo hice para ofenderte. No lo sé, no entiendo qué me pasó. Pero de repente me entraron unas ganas locas de besarte, y cuando tú me respondiste, perdí toda cordura._

_No pretendo nada con esta carta. Bueno, sí. Que me vuelvas a hablar. No te imaginas lo vacía que ha estado mi vida todo este año. Me arreglé enseguida con Pierce, pero tú no quisiste volverme a hablar. No quería hacer nada con los chicos, y no me apetecía quedar con Susan. Cuando ella me dejó, me di cuenta de que no me importaba. Quizás es que no estaba tan enamorado de ella como creía. Pero sí me ha dolido mucho no tener esas charlas contigo._

_Siento mucho haber sacrificado esas salidas a Hogsmeade. No sabes cuánto las extraño ahora. Pero lo que más extraño de todo es el sabor que tenían tus labios esa noche. Llevo meses pensando en ello, en por qué te bese, y sobretodo, en por qué estoy deseando volver a hacerlo._

_No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que te quiero._

_Teddy._

Su amiga la arrancó la carta de las manos en cuanto vio que se quedaba boquiabierta. Esta la leyó con premura, pero Victorie no la prestó atención a sus exclamaciones ahogadas. Su mente no paraba de repetir constantemente la última frase: "_Creo que te quiero_", "_creo que te quiero_, "_creo que te quiero_"...

- ¡¿Creo que te quiero?! –exclamó Claire indignada-. ¡Venga ya! Eso se sabe o no se sabe. ¡Creo que te quiero! –resopló una vez más-.

Sin embargo, Victorie comprendía totalmente a Teddy. A veces el amor no era tan sencillo. No era cuestión de sentirlo y expresarlo. El amor era muy difícil de interpretar. Y más tras un beso compartido con alguien que era casi una familia para ti. Al fin y al cabo, así se sentía ella. Extraña. Y ahora por fin podía ponerle nombre: ella también creía que quería a Teddy. Al menos, eso creía.

Ese remolino de sentimientos que habían revuelto su interior durante meses, que habían inducido sus sueños, que la habían tenido en constante cambio de emociones. Solo necesitó leer esa frase para que algo se encendiera en su interior, para que se diera cuenta de que todas las emociones que había sentido esos meses eran atracción, quizás amor. No. Esto no venía solo desde ese beso. Era mucho más allá, desde que Teddy habían comenzado a salir con Susan, hacía casi dos años. Ella lo había interpretado como que odiaba que una chica lo apartara de su amigo, pero solo entonces comprendió que esa punzada en el pecho que sintió cuando les vio de la mano, eran celos. Primitivos, salvajes e incontrolables. Celos. Como la misma naturaleza humana, irracionales. Y había necesitado que Teddy confesara sus sentimientos para darse cuenta de los suyos.

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cabeza. Después, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, pensando en qué podría decirle. Era irónico que Teddy hubiese conseguido vencer su timidez, y ella, con tanta extroversión, fue incapaz de armarse de valor. Fue Claire quien la dio la pista. Sencillo, e incluso humorístico.

Cogió un trozo pequeño de pergamino que las había sobrado la noche anterior, y con letra apresurada escribió una frase. Una sola frase.

_Teddy, yo también lo creo._

_Victorie._

Después se pasó toda la tarde bromeando con Claire sobre la posible reacción del chico. No recibió más cartas ese día. Nerviosa, y reprochándole a su amiga que, en caso de que Teddy se hubiese enfadado, la haría la principal responsable, esperó la contestación.

Teddy tardó cuatro días en mandar la siguiente lechuza. Cuando llegó, Victorie vio que se trataba de una paquete. Cuando lo abrió, comenzó a reír divertida. Era un osito de peluche, copia casi exacta a la que le regaló a James cuando nació. En una de las orejas, habían añadido un lazo, y, con una caligrafía perfecta, estaba escrito: Teddy. Esa imagen la evocó a años atrás, cuando ella misma sugirió que Teddy era un buen nombre para un osito de peluche. La nota que acompañaba al regalo, era tan escueta como había sido la suya.

_Porque creer nunca me ha parecido tan maravilloso..._

Durante ese curso, hubo más cartas con indirectas. Ya no eran como las antiguas, en las que Teddy la contaba todo sobre Hogwarts, y ella las leía desde casa. Ahora ella era la estudiante de Hogwarts, pero no hablaba del castillo. Casi no tenían una gran conversación. De hecho, ni siquiera habían tenido una declaración en toda regla. Todo se basaba en esas indirectas, esas frases cortas llenas de significado, esos regalos absurdos, como una rama de un árbol, una piedra del Lago Negro, o la etiqueta de una cerveza de mantequilla. Regalos que no significaban nada para nadie más que para ellos. Multitud de recuerdos que habían acumulado tras toda una vida creciendo juntos.

Llegó un momento, en que Victorie vivía para esas cartas, para la sorpresa de cada día. Se sonrojaba solo pensar qué harían cuando se vieran en persona. Por carta, era sencillo olvidar que el receptor era aquel con el que te habías criado como si fuera un primo, pero, en persona, no conseguía imaginarse cómo reaccionarían. Aunque tenía muy claro cómo quería reaccionar. Se moría por repetir ese beso tan mágico, salvaje y atrayente como el que se habían dado esa noche de verano.

Poco a poco, comenzaban a acercarse los exámenes, y Teddy la mandaba en sus notas alicientes para que estudiara. Algunos eran amenazadores:

_Si me entero de que no estudias, me llevo a Teddy de vuelta a casa._

Otros de apoyo con alicientes:

_Si apruebas los exámenes lo celebraremos a lo grande con un montón de cervezas de mantequilla. Tú y yo solos._

Otros eran instructivos:

_Si me dices cuál fue el año en que se creó en Estatuto Internacional del secretismo de la Magia, sabrás cuántas veces "creo" yo al día._

Otros eran tiernos:

_Si estudias mucho, no te darás cuenta si mis cartas tardan mucho. Yo creo, ¿y tú?_

La palabra creer se había vuelto algo asiduo en su vocabulario. Ellos, simplemente, creían. En la felicidad, en el amor, en ellos mismos...

Cuando llegó el momento de los exámenes, ella, al igual que todos sus amigos, tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Sentía el horrible agobio de saber que de sus resultados dependían sus EXTASIS, y el pánico solía apoderarse de ella con frecuencia. Solo observar la cajita con los regalos que Teddy la mandaba, conseguía darla una especie de calma. Una sonrisa boba se instalaba en su rostro unos segundos, hasta que recordaba que al día siguiente era el examen de Pociones y ella no recordaba nada. Entonces, guardaba la cajita con premura y comenzaba a correr buscando su libro, hasta que recordaba que lo tenía en la mano.

Por fin acabó los exámenes. Con algún disgusto y alguna alegría, pero terminó. Con unas notas bastante decentes, subió al tren, sabiendo que la próxima vez que vería Hogwarts, sería la última. Se cruzó con James que corría por los pasillos con algunos amigos, seguramente después de haber hecho alguna travesura, y se metió a un compartimiento con sus amigos. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Dominique y Molly vinieron a buscarla, y no la quedó más remedio que ir a buscar a James y Fred, que estarían armándola cada uno por un lado.

Al bajar del tren, solo pudo ver un borrón rubio antes de que su madre se lanzara sobre ella. Rió mientras la devolvía el abrazo. Por lo visto, en Navidad se la había echado más de menos de lo que pensaba. Cuando su madre se apartó, su padre le besó en la frente y la dio otro achuchón, antes de que Dominique se lanzara a su cuello. A su lado, pudo distinguir cómo tía Audrey besaba a Molly mientras Percy sonreía ante la imagen de Lucy queriendo llamar la atención de su hermana. Un poco más allá, Fred y James se interrumpían el uno al otro narrando una especie de batalla épica. El tío George, el tío Harry y la tía Ginny se reían, mientras que la tía Angelina, intentando sujetar a una nerviosa Roxanne, intentaba reprender a Fred sin éxito. Albus estaba, como siempre, al lado de su padre.

Pero a quien ella buscaba, era a Teddy. Estaba justo detrás del tío Harry, con la pequeña Lily agarrada a su mano, que escuchaba con admiración a su hermano mayor. Teddy no parecía prestar atención al niño, sino que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Victorie, compuso una radiante sonrisa. La chica tuvo que detenerse, pues su primera reacción había sido echar los brazos a su cuello y plantarle un beso que le dejara sin respiración, e hiciera que a su madre también la faltara el aire. Sin embargo, tras comprobar que la mitad de su familia se encontraba allí, se conformó con mirarle con una sonrisa cargada de significados y promesas.

Cuando llegó la hora de abandonar la estación, Teddy se prestó voluntario a ayudarles con los baúles. Con la excusa, encontró el momento de susurrarla en el oído:

- Esta noche me apareceré en la playa de debajo de tu casa.

Fue una simple promesa, sencilla y sin segundas intenciones, pero que provocó en Victorie una sensación muy calurosa en su estómago. Ese día las horas parecían semanas. Parecía no llegar nunca la noche, y cuando esta cayó bajo un manto de estrellas, parecía que su familia no se iría a dormir nunca.

Dominique insistió en jugar a una partida de ajedrez con su padre, quien les había echado tanto de menos, que no se negó. Por otro lado, Louis parecía más hiperactivo que nunca, y se negaba a meterse en la cama, mientras salía corriendo por la casa, con su madre persiguiéndole a carrera.

Cuando por fin la casa se quedó en silencio, la parecía tan tarde que no la extrañaba que Teddy se hubiera marchado. Aún así, salió de la casa, se apartó unos metros, y se apareció en las rocas de la playa. Agradecía haberse sacado el carné de Aparición a la primera, pues sino habría tenido que bajar toda la cuesta andando.

Comenzó a buscar, entornando los ojos en la oscuridad, buscando algún tipo de movimiento que la dijera que Teddy seguía por allí. Un crujido detrás de ella la alarmó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Cuando se dio la vuelta, una varita se encendió iluminando el rostro sonriente de Teddy Lupin. Esa noche tenía al pelo más largo que de costumbre, de un rubio muy parecido al suyo. Se acercó la varita a sí mismo para que Victorie le observara bien. ¡La estaba copiando el peinado mechón por mechón! Cuando vio la cara de asesina que puso, se echó a reír, y agitó la cabeza volviendo a su tono ocre favorito, tan copiado de las fotos que había visto de su padre.

Un poco nerviosa, Victorie se acercó al chico en la oscuridad. Este se puso serio al instante, y la chica tuvo la sensación de que si hubiera más claridad, podría verle completamente sonrojado.

- Hola –dijo ella con una sonrisa-.

- Hola.

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente.

- Era más sencillo por carta... comentó Teddy moviendo la varita nerviosa, haciendo que la luz se moviera creando formas artificiales-.

Victorie asintió con una risita nerviosa. Al ver que se volvía a callar, se armó de valor y dio un paso más. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la extrovertida. Aunque se estuviera muriendo de vergüenza, tenía que demostrarlo. Caminó otro paso más, y tuvo la sensación de que Teddy tuvo tentación de caminar hacia atrás. Victorie sonrió ufana, y, sin ningún pudor ya, le enredó los brazos en el cuello, acercándose todo lo posible. Llevó su boca hasta el oído de Teddy, y susurró de forma que el chico tuvo una escalofrío:

- Dime una cosa. ¿Aún crees?

Notó una mano de Teddy en su cintura, abrazándola estrechamente, mientras con la otra la apartaba un mechón del pelo para susurrarla también.

- No.

Victorie se apartó un poco, sorprendida, pero la mano que Teddy tenía en su cintura, no la dejó alejarse más. El chico volvió a inclinarse contra su oído.

- Ya no creo. Ahora, estoy completamente seguro...

Se acercó a sus labios, capturándolos con dulzura, lamiendo y mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo, provocando oleadas de deseo y ternura en la chica, que no pudo más que responderle al beso gustosa. No era como el del verano anterior. Este era más relajado, más planeado, pero igualmente hambriento. Victorie sintió que la temblaban las piernas, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros del chico. Este la estrechó a la cintura, y paseó su mano por el largo y flagrante cabello de la chica.

Sin quererlo, Victorie se apartó, provocando un gemido de protesta por parte del chico. Sin embargo, llevó sus labios desde su mejilla, por el mentón hasta su oreja, donde le mordió sensualmente. Después se apartó unos centímetros, y soltó aliento, provocando un estremecimiento por parte del chico.

- Yo también estoy segura –le susurró antes de volver a sus labios-.

* * *

_¡Hola! Es mi primera historia de Teddy&Victorie, pero ya llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos. Este fic es una respuesta al reto: Bésame del foro de las Weird Sisters, que al verlo me dio la inspiración finalmente. Espero que os guste, y me deis un review ;)_

_Eva._


End file.
